unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
A Dreaded Insect
|details = You know, there are sometimes terrible famines in Africa. Apparently, one of the causes can be an insect. Sounds like a terrible bug... Since famines also have a huge impact on markets, a Merchant Guild has sent a request asking for an investigation into this insect. If you take on this request, begin your information-gathering in Benghazi. |step1 = /The Identity of the Insect/Benghazi/Market Keeper/ Insects that bring famine? That's a locust. Huge swarms of them fly in from the East and devour all the plants, and any they miss are ruined by their feces... Please, if you can find some way to do something about those bugs... Alexandria is in the direction they come flying from, maybe you'll find a clue there? |step2 = /The Fear of a Locust Plague/Alexandria/Scholar/ The differences between a locust and grasshopper are subtle, and there is one theory that they are related. Swarms of these insects damaging crops is called a 'locust plague,'and they have been feared since antiquity... I think there is a book written about a locust plague in my library. Please take a look on the Theology shelf. |step3 = 1/The Eighth Plague of Egypt/Alexandria/read Theology/ ...As the Lord said, Moses thrust his staff into the ground, and an Eastern wind blew for a whole day and night. By morning, the wind had brought huge swarms of innumerable locusts. The locusts enveloped Egypt, and consumed all of the plants... |step4 = /The Location of the Ancient Egyptian Capital/Alexandria/Scholar/ The locusts came flying from the East of Egypt, but the capital city at that time was much farther south than here. It would be good if you knew about Egypt at that time of Moses. The Rest House Master in Cairo is knowledgeable on ancient ruins If you ask him, he may know something. |step5 = /Around Massawa/Cairo/Rest House Master/ I heard a theory from a historian acquaintance of mine that the Pharaoh connected to Moses is Ramses II. At that time, the capital was in Luxor. The locusts came from the East, right? It's hard to believe that they flew over the ocean, so perhaps they came from around Massawa? |step6 = /The Origin of the Locusts/Massawa/City Official/ Hm, you came to investigate locusts...? Certainly, there are a lot of locusts living in the outskirts of town. They will form swarms, and cause a lot of damage to crops. Where are the locusts? You should ask the gatekeeper. |step7 = /The Place where you can Spot Locusts/Massawa/Gatekeeper/ You're searching for locusts? Then, go through this gate, and search around the mammal bones to the Southwest. |stepfinal = Oh, Locusts.../Southwest Massawa/near Mammal Bones/ In Africa, there are sometimes famines caused by locusts, and the fear of them even shows up in scriptures. It seems like locusts are hatching in the outskirts of Massawa, and making a swarm. Proceed to Southwest Massawa, and conduct Ecological Research by the mammal bones. |discoXP = 280 |cardXP = 140 |reportXP = 210 |reportfame = 120 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |notes = |preQ1 = |subQ1 = |chainQ1 = |landarea = Southwest Massawa |seaarea = The Red Sea }}